Bem vindo de volta, Yuu
by Sayuri Jones
Summary: Kanda teve que passar dois anos fora por questões familiares e agora, que finalmente estava de volta, Lavi não conseguia pensar em mais nada além aproveitar o dia com seu amado e matar as saudades.


_Nem DGM nem os personagens me pertencem._  
 _Fanfic feita para comemorar o LaviYuu Day._  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Bem vindo de volta, Yuu**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

– Olá, coelho idiota. Quanto tempo.

Kanda entrou na casa de Lavi, caminhando em direção a ele, seu típico sorriso sínico desenhado nos lábios. A pupila do ruivo dilatou-se ao vê-lo passar pela porta, deixando também que a boca abrisse levemente. Não conseguia acreditar no que via, aliás, faziam dois anos que o japonês havia viajado devido a questões familiares, e sequer deu uma previsão de volta. E eles também não mantiveram muito contato nesse meio tempo. Lavi estava surpreso, em estado de choque. Ficou estático fitando o moreno, que voltou a falar.

– Então é assim? Nem um "Bem vindo de volta" eu recebo? - O tom de deboche era extremamente claro em sua voz enquanto falava, o que fez com que um largo sorriso começasse a nascer na face de Lavi, tomando o lugar da expressão de surpresa.

– Y... YUU! - Largou tudo que estava fazendo e correu em direção ao moreno, pulando em cima do mesmo e abraçando-o com força. - Yuu, seu maldito! Eu senti tanto a sua falta! - O apertou cada vez mais contra si, fazendo com que Kanda deixasse escapar um pequeno e discreto sorriso.

– Tá, eu sei, eu sei. Agora me larga, idiota! - Empurrou a cabeça de Lavi, tentando afastá-lo, mas sem muito sucesso, pois o ruivo estava completamente agarrado a ele. - DÁ PRA SOLTAR? - Empurrou com mais força, agora com uma veia saltando em sua testa.

– Não, não dá! Eu quero abraçá-lo, e você não pode me impedir! - Seus braços envolviam o corpo de Kanda com força, como se temesse largá-lo e vê-lo partir novamente.

O moreno suspirou e levou as mãos ao rosto de Lavi, virando-o para si e selando seus lábios num calmo beijo. Beijavam-se tranquilamente, aproveitando cada segundo daquele momento. Kanda, apesar de não falar nada, também havia sentido falta daquilo. Sua mão agora envolvia a cintura do ruivo, que, por sua vez, levara as mãos até os cabelos de Kanda, acariciando os longos fios negros.

Separaram-se apenas quando o ar começou a faltar. Lavi o fitava com o sorriso ainda maior estampado no rosto.

– Y-Yuu... - Ia começar a falar, mas foi interrompido rapidamente pelo moreno.

– Faça algum comentário sobre isso e eu te parto ao meio. - Soltou a cintura de Lavi e afastou-se um pouco dele, cruzando os braços.

O ruivo riu, já estava acostumado com esse tipo de atitude. É incrível como Kanda não mudou nada, mesmo com os dois anos que passou fora.

– Hey, Yuu! Por que não fazemos algo para comemorar a sua volta? - O ruivo falou, na intenção de quebrar o silêncio que havia se instalado.

– E o que você sugere? - Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao falar.

– Hm... Aquele cinema que costumávamos ir foi reformado ano passado, e eu também soube que abriu um parque de diversões aqui perto recentemente... E nós poderíamos ir ao shopping também! Eles expandiram, está enorme agora! - Abriu os braços, demonstrando o quanto o shopping havia crescido.

Era evidente a felicidade que o ruivo sentia por finalmente rever seu amado. Estava animado e ansioso para conversar e passar o tempo junto dele, tanto que sequer se deu ao trabalho de se arrumar, apenas pegou as chaves e a carteira, que estavam jogadas em cima da estante, e saiu arrastando Kanda para fora de casa.

Andavam pelas ruas enquanto Lavi tagarelava sem parar. Fazia perguntas sobre como tinha sido a viagem, o que Kanda fez, como era o lugar mas, antes que o moreno tivesse chance de responder, Lavi já o atropelava com mais mil palavras que saiam mais rápido que o normal, as vezes de forma até difícil de entender. Kanda pensou em brigar, mandá-lo calar a boca um pouco, mas a expressão que o ruivo tinha enquanto falava era tão alegre que ele acabou desistindo e deixando-o falar.

Continuaram caminhando até chegarem ao shopping que Lavi mencionou. O ruivo sorriu largo e puxou rapidamente Kanda para dentro, mostrando o local que tinha sido recentemente reformado. A animação do ruivo era tanta que contagiou até o moreno, que sorriu ao vê-lo apresentando o lugar daquela forma, mas logo tentou disfarçar, fazendo algumas de suas reclamações.

– Será que podemos fazer alguma coisa ou você pretende ficar só andando igual um idiota e tagarelando sem parar? - Disse de forma até um tanto fria, mas tudo que conseguiu com isso foi fazer o ruivo rir.

– Mas nós já estamos fazendo alguma coisa: Eu estou mostrando o shopping novo pra você!

– Esse shopping não é novo, só foi expandido. Eu já conheço boa parte dele.

– Tá, tanto faz. Mas eu quero mostrar as coisas novas.

Kanda sabia que não adiantaria discutir, então apenas bufou e seguiu Lavi enquanto ele mostrava cada novo detalhe do lugar.

No fundo, o moreno gostava disso. Gostava dessa empolgação de Lavi, afinal, só com toda a animação do ruivo pra conseguir andar com um cara como ele sem se sentir entediado.

Entraram em várias lojas e foram expulsos da grande maioria, pois Lavi sempre acabava fazendo bagunça demais, mexendo nas coisas, tirando tudo do lugar, quase quebrando vários objetos. Mas nada foi pior do que a bagunça que fizeram em uma loja de fantasias, quando Lavi tentou obrigar Kanda a vestir uma roupa de enfermeira.

– Oh! Yuu, olha essa! Vai ficar ótima em você! - Exclamou, mostrando uma fantasia de enfermeira cor de rosa. O rosto de Kanda ficou vermelho no mesmo instante, tanto de raiva, quanto de constrangimento.

– Nem ferrando eu visto essa merda, para com essas palhaçadas!

– Mas não é palhaçada, Yuu, é sério! Vai ficar bonito, veste! - Dito isso, o ruivo pulou em cima de Kanda, apertando-o e dizendo diversas vezes o quão bem ele ficaria naquelas roupas.

Não demorou muito para que o moreno perdesse o pouco da paciência que lhe restava. Sua expressão agora era de completa ira, e Lavi podia jurar ter visto uma aura maligna emanando dele, o que o fez desgrudar de Kanda e começar a dar lentos passos para trás, afastando-se dele.

– C-calma, Yuu... Era só uma brincadeira... Se acalme... - Levantou os braços num sinal de rendição, mas era tarde: Kanda já estava completamente furioso e precisava descontar sua raiva, obviamente, batendo nele.

O moreno pegou a espada de uma fantasia de pirata, que foi o primeiro objeto que viu pela frente, e começou a correr atrás de Lavi, xingando-o. Porém, ao ver que não conseguiria pegá-lo tão facilmente, começou a jogar as coisas nele. Primeiro foi a espada, que acertou em cheio a cabeça do ruivo que estava focado apenas em fugir, não esperando por um ataque desses. Em seguida, Kanda começou a lançar tudo o que via pela frente, enquanto Lavi tentava a todo custo desviar dos objetos que voavam em sua direção.

A guerra parou apenas quando um segurança entrou na loja, pegando os dois e arrastando-os para fora do shopping. Já tinham sido expulsos de várias outras lojas, e foram avisados de que, se continuassem incomodando dessa forma, seriam expulsos do shopping, e foi o que aconteceu. Lavi ainda tentou entrar de novo algumas vezes, mas todos os seguranças já haviam recebido o aviso e expulsavam o ruivo a cada tentativa, até que o mesmo resolveu desistir.

– É... Acho que não vamos conseguir voltar aqui nem tão cedo, Yuu... - Lavi riu, andando lentamente na direção do moreno.

– E de quem será a droga da culpa?

– A culpa é sua que destruiu a loja de fantasias toda, e - Antes que terminasse de falar, sentiu as mãos de Kanda segurarem firme a gola de sua blusa, o olhar furioso do moreno fuzilando-o mortalmente. - Hahaha, é brincadeira, Yuu... A culpa... A culpa é minha, né? É, é minha, haha... Agora, me solta, vai... - Colocou calmamente as mãos sobre as de Kanda para que o soltasse.

– Tá, já deu por hoje, vamos embora. - Soltou Lavi e saiu andando, deixando-o para trás, porém logo sendo seguido por ele.

– Mas nós ainda podemos ir ao cinema...

– Não quero.

– E o parque de diversões?

– Também não.

– Então... Você pelo menos vai ficar na minha casa hoje, né, Yuu...?

– Não.

– Por favor, Yuu... Nós ficamos dois anos distantes... Eu não quero que você vá embora hoje... - O tom na voz do ruivo agora era totalmente diferente: Calmo e até um pouco triste. Ele realmente queria passar mais tempo ao lado de seu amado, realmente temia vê-lo partir de novo.

– Tudo bem, eu não tenho nada pra fazer hoje mesmo. - Suspirou e fitou Lavi, que o encarava com um enorme sorriso estampado na face.

A caminhada dessa vez foi silenciosa. Andaram lado a lado sem trocar sequer uma palavra e, ao chegarem, o céu já estava começando a escurecer.

A casa de Lavi possuía um quintal imenso e, nos fundos, encontrava-se uma velha casa da árvore que, apesar do tempo, ainda estava em boas condições. O ruivo fitou a casa, passando a olhar para Kanda em seguida, como se pensasse em algo.

– Yuu, lembra da casa da árvore? - Falou, fitando a casa que, apesar de estar nos fundos, podia ser vista da entrada.

– Como eu poderia esquecer? Você fez um escândalo quando seus pais ameaçaram destruí-la, mesmo já estando velho demais pra ter uma coisa dessa.

Lavi riu ao lembrar. Mas essa não era a única lembrança que tinham. Os dois se conheciam desde a infância, e passaram muitos momentos naquela casa. O ruivo sorriu pensando nessas coisas e segurou a mão de Kanda, entrelaçando os dedos aos dele e correndo em direção a grande árvore, arrastando o moreno consigo.

– Ei, idiota, o que diabos está fazendo? Me solta! - Kanda protestou, mas Lavi só parou ao chegarem na escada que dava pra varanda da casa. Uma grande casa de madeira construída no alto da árvore.

– Vamos subir, Yuu!

– Claro que não, nós já somos grandes demais pra isso! - Reclamou, mas foi ignorado pelo ruivo, que soltou a mão dele e subiu rapidamente as escadas.

– Venha, Yuu! - Parou no topo da escada e olhou para baixo, fitando Kanda e esticando os braços, chamando-o.

O moreno bufou, reclamou, mas acabou subindo também. Lavi estava com as mãos apoiadas nas grades de madeira da varanda. Já era noite, e o céu estava lindo e estrelado, chamando a atenção do ruivo, que o fitava fixamente, com o pensamento distante, voltando a si apenas ao levar um tapa no ombro.

– Ei, idiota. Você me fez subir aqui pra ficar ai, olhando pro nada?

– É que eu estava lembrando... - Sorriu ao falar, mantendo o olhar fixo no céu.

– Lembrando de quê?

– O nosso primeiro beijo... Foi aqui, lembra?

O ruivo agora havia voltado a fitar Kanda. Sorriu de forma doce e levou as mãos até a cintura dele, puxando-o delicadamente para perto de si. O rosto do moreno estava levemente corado, é claro que ele lembrava. Jamais esqueceria disso, nem de qualquer outro momento vivido com o ruivo.

Lavi contornou levemente os lábios de Kanda com o polegar e, sem pensar muito, uniu os próprios lábios aos dele, beijando-o. Kanda correspondeu quase que de imediato, levando as mãos até a nuca de Lavi, acariciando-a enquanto sentia a língua do ruivo explorar sua boca com calma.

Foi um beijo lento, apaixonado, um aproveitando ao máximo o sabor dos lábios do outro, aproveitando ao máximo aquele momento juntos.

Pararam o beijo apenas quando o ar começou a faltar, mas permaneceram com os rostos próximos um do outro. Um enorme silêncio se instalou entre eles, mas não demorou para ser quebrado por Lavi, que afagou o rosto do moreno, murmurando com os lábios próximos aos dele.

– Eu te amo, Yuu... - Mordiscou o lábio inferior dele, sorrindo.

Kanda não respondeu nada, apenas deixou um demorado selinho sobre os lábios do ruivo, que ele sabia muito bem o que significava.

Ficaram um tempo olhando as estrelas e conversando. Lavi resolveu que eles passariam a noite ali e, mesmo que Kanda tivesse protestado ao máximo dizendo o quão loucura isso era, no fim, acabou cedendo. Desceram apenas para pegar alguns cobertores e coisas para comer, mas logo voltaram para a casa. Passaram horas conversando, Lavi, dessa vez, deixando Kanda contar um pouco sobre a viagem, mas não conseguindo se conter e interrompendo o moreno vez ou outra para fazer comentários aleatórios que o deixavam irritado e faziam com que eles começassem a discutir, com Lavi sempre gargalhando no meio das discussões.

E a noite seguiu assim, conversaram, riram, brigaram. Ambos felizes por finalmente passarem esse momento juntos, apesar de apenas Lavi demonstrar. E mais felizes ainda por verem que, mesmo com os dois anos passados distantes, nada havia mudado entre eles e que tudo poderia voltar a ser como era agora que Kanda estava de volta.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 _AEEEEEEEEEEE~ NEM ACREDITO QUE CONSEGUI! FÇLKDSFLÇKAJSDF_  
 _Tem décadas que estou tentando escrever uma fic pro LaviYuu Day e não saia nada, absolutamente nada. Eu já estava ficando chateada achando que o dia ia passar e eu não teria a fic... Mas ai ontem EU CONSEGUI COMEÇAR A ESCREVER! E hoje consegui terminar. flkdjslakf_  
 _O resultado não saiu como eu queria, mas pelo menos eu consegui fazer a tempo, e não ficou tão ruim, eu acho... :"D_  
 _Mas, enfim. Ai está, a fic do meu OTP, no dia deles. Eu tô feliz por ter conseguido fazer tudo a tempo, espero que gostem do resultado e que comentem o que acharam._


End file.
